Only A Beautiful Memory
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: Why hasn't he been with any other woman? Why did the memories of her come into his brain now of all times? The only woman that saw the real him, held his heart, and gave him a son he hated...or did he? The only woman, Jun Kazama, let him see the light within his darkened mind.


He was sitting in his comfortable chair. His hand was balled in a fist, supporting his head. He had his right leg across the left. He felt like that nothing was getting done. He was just so bored out of his mind. He just couldn't understand it. His lip twitched in annoyance. He just couldn't figure out women anymore. Almost twenty years ago, women would be falling at his feet. Some would even try to seduce him into sleeping with them a few times. That was, until he scared the living crap out of them when he threatened that he can take off their head with one blow of his fist to their face. Ever since he's been running the company, women would want to stay away from him more than ever. No woman would want him after all of the pain, tyranny, threats, and deaths he casted out. All of them except two. The man sighed in frustration as his ahem….vulgar bodyguard was trying to use her body in an attempt to seduce him. He of course didn't want anything to do with her unless he had assigned her to go kill someone in order to get her out of his jet black and spikey hair.

"That woman is absolutely ridiculous." The man said shaking his head. Every time he was in his thinking moods, the stupid bat would come in and try to take his mind off of his thinking process. And not in a good way. The last time she surprised him, he almost kneed her head off of her shoulders when he caught her under his desk with her fingers near his zipper.

_Never again._ The man thought. He couldn't understand how someone that stupid can be so smart at killing. He almost wished he had her older sister working for him instead of that idiotic son of his.

_My son…._ The man really started to think. What would have happened if his son wasn't the way he is? What would have happened if he didn't get to his stupid grandfather first? Would his powers remain dormant? Would he still be emotionless as he claims to be? Would he even…..

_Kill himself?_ The man knew that there were only two reasons of why his pathetic younger reflection would want to stay alive. He knew that Jin had a little crush on that little Chinese girl that has a pet panda. Where she got it from, the man is still questioning it to this day. The other reason would be by no one than the woman that gave her heart to him. The man shook his head. He didn't want to fall back to his feelings again. That woman was the only woman in the world that wasn't afraid of him. For some reason, she was able to wrap him around her finger. She was beyond mysterious. The man had a small smile to his face. It wasn't an evil smile, it was a small smile of happiness as he began to remember the woman that was the mother of his child.

_He saw her at the first tournament. He thought that she was being very stupid and was way out of her league. What woman would come to the tournament, risking her life over him when absolutely NOTHING was any of her business. He was really shocked when he saw her carrying the pendant that was snatched off of his neck by that bastard of a father almost twenty years ago. He scoffed at her when she was saying that she was going to save his soul from the devil. When did that matter? He traded his soul to get revenge on the man he was calling father when he was thrown over that cliff. He knew she was way in over her head. But he had to admit, she was very beautiful. Her hair was short and it was as dark as midnight. She was wearing a white crop shirt and shorts that really showed off her assets. Besides her rocking body, the only things that stood out were her onyx eyes and her beautiful spirit. He was attracted to everything about her. He just couldn't shake how mysterious she was._

…oO0Oo…

_ She almost lost her life. They were both lucky that neither of them were burnt to a crisp after almost falling into the volcano. He was carrying her to the hospital, figuring that she had a few broken ribs after taking the punch that was meant for him and a few minor burns. He was currently in his own room, getting medical treatment as well. Nothing to serious. Three broken ribs, a sprained thumb, and a slight pulled muscle in his arm. There were a few stitches on his forehead, but he was pretty okay. After getting discharged, he was being guided back to the cottage of where she was staying at. After getting her in bed, he decided to have a few choice of words to say._

_ "Jun, what the fuck where you doing?!" his voice roared. Jun slightly winced from both pain and from the harshness of his voice._

_ "I told you I was going to save you."_

_ "Bullshit! I told you to stay away from me but you chose to be stupid and continued! You could have died! Think about it for a second!" the man got done venting. He was looking down and then closed his eyes. He thought about of having a woman of a pure heart almost dying at his hand. He was going to hate himself for almost the rest of his life. He felt a soft, warm hand cradle his cheek. He slowly looked up and saw Jun's eyes glossy with tears and a small smile on her face._

_ "How could I have abandon you Kazuya? I told you. From the day that you were thrown from the cliff, I would find you and save you myself. Even if you threw punches and kicks and maybe even kill me, I will still find a way to save you." Kazuya closed his eyes as he felt hot tears begin to surface. He puts his hand on Jun's and sits down on the bed. He comes close to her and wraps his free arm around her back and hides his head in her shoulder._

_ "You're so stupid sometimes. You're like an angel that just doesn't know how to quit that it's so stupid….."_

…oO0Oo…

_ He had never felt such emotion before. He had never felt such passion before either. Every move, every kiss, every touch, every lick, everything set him on fire. That woman stole his heart without even realizing it. He was ready to quit and give up devil and his revenge for her. He would even melt when he saw Jun smiling at him in content after finishing their night of passionate lovemaking. Everything was complete bliss. They were living away from civilization, having all the time to themselves. He loved her. He truly loved her. He loved the way she would sway her hips when she walked, loved the way how her voice was like warm honey, he even loved the way how she would moan in his mouth from a passionate kiss. That was a huge turn on for him. He loved her because of who she is. Kazuya thought that everything would stay peaceful, but sadly that wasn't the case._

_ He saw soldiers near her door. The raven haired man went out for thirty minutes to pick some berries for her special blackberry pie. She would only make it when the berries were ripe. That and they would use that pie for some…ahem…."special" occasions. Kazuya dropped the bucket and raced over to where his lover was. He stopped when he heard her screaming that she didn't know who he was. He realized that Jun loved him so much to the point where she would lie and risk her life to make sure he was okay. He almost whistled like a wolf when he saw how Jun used her hips to break one of the Tekken soldier's arm._

_ "Damn…" Kazuya was starting to realize how he was always sore in his hips after their lovemaking sessions. Looks like he knows how to handle it well._

_ "I told you to leave my house. I don't know who Kazuya is nor do I care. Now leave!" Jun yelled as she got back into her fighting stance._

_ "Hmph. Suit yourself." The second soldier quickly came up and fought with Jun. The small battle lasted for a few minutes until the third soldier bashed his machine gun in the back of Jun's head. She fell to the ground with a thud and tried not to pass out. The third Tekken soldier stepped on her back and applied pressure. He clicked the safety off of the machine gun and held it to her head._

_ "Since you seem to keep denying of his existence, then maybe yours isn't worth having. But maybe, I might have some fun first-"CRUNCH! The soldier's helmet was broken in tiny pieces. The man above him was breathing harshly in and out as he tried to control his anger. He knew that if he lost his temper, he would subject to devil. Kazuya rushed over as soon as he saw Jun getting bashed in her head. He already took care of the other two soldiers and was almost finished with this one. He took his hand and started to choke the soldier._

_ "If you somehow return from the dead and come after her again, I. Will. Send. You. To. Hell. And. Back." The soldier's neck snapped in two. He picked up the dead bodies and threw them over the cliff and watched the stream carry them away. Kazuya quickly picked up his angel and carried her back to the cottage and tended to her. He buried his face in her shoulder and held her tighter. He felt his cheeks get wet with silent tears rolling and landing on her neck. He knew that he had to leave. He had to leave for her sake._

…oO0Oo…

_ It's been a few years after he had seen her. He had subjected to Devil again in order to survive the volcano. He had to give up everything in order to get what he wanted. He was on his way to the cottage and felt something go past him. A few seconds later, he felt something small and a bit soft run into his leg._

_ "Owie! Sorry!" Kazuya looked down and saw a little boy that looked like he was four years old. He was wearing a bandana and had on a little white tank top and red shorts. He was on sitting on his bottom rubbing his head. The little boy looked up and quickly apologized to Kazuya. The man in the purple suit slightly glared down at the boy for not watching where he was going. It was only a few seconds until he felt a slight surge of power._

That's…..that's not possible!_ Kazuya thought while panicking. This small surge of power was coming from the little boy. Kazuya got a good look at the boy's face and gasped. The little boy looked exactly like him when he was a child!_

_ "Jin? Jin? Where are you? I thought I told you to not run off again like that!" said the boy's mother. That sweet voice sounded so familiar. The boy called "Jin" turned around to face the bushes. His mother came from behind them and looked at Kazuya. His heart fell to the floor._

_ "K-Kazuya?!"_

_ "Jun….." both parties stared at each other. Jin was confused. He started to look back and forth between the two adults. Both of the adults had shocked looks on their faces._

_ "Ummmm…..Mommy? Do you know him?" little Jin asked._

_ "Mommy?" Kazuya questioned. Jun shifted her eyes to her little boy._

_ "J-Jin? Go back to the cottage and finish cleaning your room. Please?" Jin looked a little bit disappointed._

_ "Okay Mommy. If you see Mr. Miyagi, can you make sure he comes home? He ran off again." Jin hugged his mother by the legs since he was so short. He looked up and gave Kazuya a bright smile._

_ "Bye bye mister! You have a pretty red eye!" Jin giggled and ran back to the cottage. There was a powerful silence._

_ "I never knew….." Kazuya started, still shocked. He folded his arms and looked down. Jun was feeling guilty and her eyes started to pool with tears._

_ "I didn't know until two weeks after you left."_

_ "You still could have told me!" Kazuya roared, trying not to let his anger and sadness get to him._

_ "How was I supposed to tell you? You left and cut off all ties from me! How was I supposed to contact you and tell you that I was pregnant?" Jun asked back with tears rolling down her face. She was expecting Kazuya to be excited to know that he was a father, now it seems like he was dreading it._

_ "You know you should have given him up! We can't keep this curse going! You know the Mishimas have hated each other for generations!" Kazuya face palmed in frustration._

_ "You know I couldn't do that! I value everything that has life breathed into them! Even if they are not pure in heart. You should know that."_

_ "And how should I?"_

_ "I gave you my virginity to prove that." Ouch. Kazuya winced, knowing that Jun was leading with one and him with zero. He sighed._

_ "Do you even realize what you're doing raising him? He'll inherit the Devil Gene and go out of control!"_

_ "I understand that, but he's my son. I can't just kill him." Jun hid her face in her hands. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that her son would just hate his grandfather and his father._

_ "I don't know what to do….I just….I just…." Jun felt strong arms wrapped around her frame. She felt Kazuya's rough and calloused hand stroke her scalp. She started to cry her heart out. Kazuya held her tighter than ever. _

_ "Jun…..I only came here to say goodbye." Jun shot up._

_ "What?! Why?!"_

_ "It's because of Heihachi. I can't keep you in danger. That and I still want my revenge best served cold-"_

_ "And in Chicago?" Jun joked. Kazuya tried so hard to not laugh his ass off, but failed miserably. This was another reason why he fell in love with her._

_ "Yes that too…..Jun….I will only tell you this once." Jun looked deep into the raven-haired man's eyes. She was shocked that Devil had taken over him again. Kazuya knew that she was looking at his bright red eye and sighed._

_ "I'm sorry." Jun was appalled. "I'm sorry I left. Ever since that you've been hurt by that bastard's soldiers, I knew he was going to come after you just to lure me back to him. You already know that I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave you, but I had no choice." Jun puts her hand near his red eye and caresses his skin. Kazuya couldn't help but shudder._

_ "I forgive you for that." She nodded, letting him know that he can continue._

_ "During the second tournament, I ended up losing and my father threw me in a volcano." The woman in white gasped and puts both of her hands over her mouth due to shock. "I had to accept Devil again in order to live. Later on, I woke up and these scientists from the Zaibatsu's rival company revived me with science. I only did it so I can fully have my revenge on that bastard. And to see you again." Kazuya caressed Jun's cheek. He kissed her forehead and his eyes felt hot._

_ "I also want to thank you…for giving me a son….I love you so much." He kissed her forehead again, but hot tears flowed down his face. He knew one thing; he would have to sacrifice a whole lot more to keep his family, HIS family safe._

_ "I only ask for one thing. Raise him right. I want you to make him hate me." Jun's mouth was wide opened._

_ "You know I can't do that!"_

_ "You have to! It's the only way to save him." The pure hearted woman was confused._

_ "How are you gonna do that?"_

_ "I'll take away his Devil Gene. You have to make him hate me. He has to be angry enough to release Devil from within. If I can control Devil like I should, I could get the rest of his power from Jin. Please. Do it for him." Jun was very hesitant._

_ "A-alright. I'll do it. For him and you." Jun cuts off Kazuya with a heated kiss. It through him off guard and he stumbled. He tried hard to not give in, but his efforts were futile. His feelings and passion for her ignited once again. He held her head and her waist. Jun wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the passion. It's been a few long years since they have made love to each other. He was trailing his hand down to her behind and gave it a squeeze. Jun was surprised and moaned in his mouth. Kazuya was turned on so much, he spanked her a little and rubbed her butt._

_ "Eww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" both parties released themselves from their holds and found Jin with a little white and black-spotted bunny in his arms. He was pointing to his tongue that was sticking out and started giggling._

_ "Why is he holding that rabbit?" Kazuya asked, taking a few deep breaths._

_ "He found the poor thing injured in the forest, and kept it ever since."_

_ "So that's Mr. Miyagi? Are you sure the rabbit doesn't do Kung-Fu?" Kazuya was elbowed in the chest._

_ "Just because Mr. Miyagi helped the kid learn Kung-Fu, doesn't mean he taught a rabbit to do it." Jun said while rubbing Kazuya's somewhat injured chest. He forgot the power she possessed when it came to fighting._

_ "Wait…he called me 'Daddy'." It took a second for both parties to register what Jin had said. Kazuya was excited to hear his son call him "Daddy". The raven-haired man brought Jun back into his arms and kissed her all over again. Jin was just behind them giggling his little head off. Kazuya stopped kissing Jun for a second, rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his son playfully, then went back to kissing the daylights out of his lover._

_ "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-uhhh…..kissing!" Jin tried to sing the funny song. Jun had enough of almost scaring her kid for life with them making out. She pulled her lips away from him and took his hand._

_ "Why don't you stay for dinner before you leave?" Kazuya knew he couldn't say no. The rest of the night, they stayed together like a family. Something Kazuya wanted ever since he was a child. He had tucked little Jin in bed and had got his photo taken secretly by Jun of him holding Jin. The couple walked out of Jin's room and headed upstairs. Kazuya had wanted to spend one more night with Jun. They made passionate love to each other one more time before everything started to go downhill…._

…oO0Oo…

_ It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She's dead. She's dead. He held her bloody body in his arms and cried into her shoulder. He couldn't believe that she was dead. A monster called "Ogre" had came and destroyed everything. His son barely made it out alive. His angel was dead. In his arms. Kazuya had to cast out his promise. He had to make his son hate him. He will still love his son to the ends of the earth, he just had to find a way to keep his love for his son away from Devil, knowing that he would use it against Kazuya. He held her until the sun had went down and the authorities came to take her away._

…oO0Oo…

Ever since she died, he didn't do anything with women. He was too busy hating himself, his father, the world, and partially his son. Kazuya was excellent with his poker face. It did hurt him to know that he might have to kill his son just to make sure he doesn't suffer. His mouth formed a small smile. He was a proud father. He was proud of his son actually almost taking over the world with an iron fist. He was also proud to know that he liked a little girl and was willing to risk his life for her. Kazuya sighed. He knew that most of his emotions faded away when Jun died from Ogre. He would still get his revenge on him when he reappears. Does he regret anything? No. Does he regret that he let his son hate him? A little. Does he regret letting his father live? Hell yes.

"Sir, the Zaibatsu are headed this way! We're ready for your orders!" a soldier outside declared. The raven-haired man got up from his seat and opened up his pendant. It was a picture of Jun holding Jin as a newborn on the left and both he and she were holding Jin while he was sleeping as a four year old. He kissed it and then summoned Devil to awaken. Feeling his power and hatred grow, he laughed.

"Too bad it's just a beautiful memory."


End file.
